


【天卓】LICK THE HABIT

by chemolly



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemolly/pseuds/chemolly
Summary: 一小段虐虐的肉
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding, 天卓 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【天卓】LICK THE HABIT

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一次因为蒸煮发糖太积极而写不下去虐文，真是气死自己的新奇体验呢  
> 没检查就发了，错字可能比较多（。

*  
有情人喜欢接吻，可吻总是在变。  
他们的初吻是蜻蜓点水，是第一次得到时珍爱的小心翼翼地试探；热恋的吻是唇齿纠缠，是掺杂着占有欲与肉欲的狂热；稳定下来后吻是温柔绵长，是和日子一起生长的某种习惯，那么现在呢，现在的吻又是什么呢？夏天的风一直吹，他们在接吻，又只是在交换体液，却又实实在在是在接吻。高天亮感觉像是被情欲麻痹了味蕾，他从卓定这里什么都尝不到了，青涩也好爱意也罢，似乎都成了欲望的脚注，变得不再那么重要。甚至连他自己都是这样，触摸着对方光滑皮肤的手，随着汗滴流下去的痕迹不断下滑，描绘着身体的轮廓，直至欲望的核心，带起一阵战栗。这双手抚摸的对象，是谁又有什么区别吗，一定非要是卓定不可吗？  
欲望依旧在流淌，空气莫名变得粘稠又燥热，上海的三月尚且带着料峭寒意，卓定还是把头埋在他肩窝，双手搭在他肩上，偶尔轻轻吻着他脖颈，像是宣誓主权又只是旧习难改。如果接下来他的手沿着脊柱下滑，就可以触及蜜穴，如果将手指探进去，卓定的手就会抓住他的肩膀，他会感受到喘息和颤抖，像诱人胡萝卜一样吊在他的眼前。于是他就这样做了，一切也都如他所愿，怀里的人发出诱惑的声响。假使放在清醒的时候他会记得，这一切——卓定的反应也好、动作也好，都是他自己一点一点赋予的。可惜此刻高天亮只会想起他们第一次亲吻彼此的时候，彼此青涩得好似一个吻就可以私定终身，就像他们第一次在宾馆的大床房里拥抱时，卓定根本不敢抬头看他的脸，只剩乖顺的发旋和红透的耳垂在他的视野，却填满了整个世界。  
哪怕迟钝如卓定，都可以感受到横在两人之间的异质感，就像情爱中日渐被快感覆盖淹没而消失的痛觉一样，有什么因此而不见了。他的身体随着高天亮的进出而起起伏伏，两个人紧紧拥抱在一起，并非互相依偎或是取暖，而是确认彼此的心跳是否如旧。明明快感随着动作的娴熟只会增加，彼此随着时间的流逝只会更了解，此刻阻隔着他们的究竟是什么？是因为高天亮不再是那个不体贴的小天，还是因为卓定不再是那个傻乎乎的无双？  
他们把对方涂上自己的颜色，却开始怀念起本来的样子。  
在到达顶峰的时候窒息般的快感不会因为他们各怀心思而失约，即使并没有人因为高潮而真的释放出来。做完后卓定松开他们十指相交的手，赤脚走进浴室，他的影子朦胧地投在磨砂玻璃上，又映进高天亮的眼帘，随着水声一起，像是艳阳天中的一场暴雨，把心中的某些痕迹一点一点冲刷掉。  
明明什么都没有发生。  
  
一觉醒来的时候高天亮已经提前离开，卓定知道今天并不是FPX的休息日。往往为了照顾他，两人见面的地点总是离滔搏基地更近一点，即使这样多半时间高天亮还是会送他回去，再或者送他上出租，因此卓定很少睁开眼看到空荡荡的房间和只有自己的床铺。小天似乎刚离开没多久，卓定翻了个身躺在高天亮躺过的地方，上面还带着对方的余温。这一刻，似乎比他们面对面的距离还要近。他的手指抚过床单，像是抚过那一年七月的风，又像是抚过他们所有的过去一样，卓定只能温柔小心翼翼地对待它，即使这样仍是好景难留。  
事情是如何变成现在这样的，卓定从不知道，他的钝感是生性，也是天真的人对自己的保护罩。似乎从他们离开苏宁的那一刻，一切都在加速将他们推向相反的深渊。一些事情自然而然地发生了：新的队友、新的朋友、新的世界，光明也好深渊也罢，世界不再是小小的宿舍和另一个他。日子就在不知不知觉中，让他们被冲散于茫茫人海，像是两条各自奔向大海的支流，就像他离开酒店时那样，不会——也无法回头。  
这些对于卓定来说模糊的、混沌的变化，在一向敏感的高天亮看来却清晰可见。又或者，在一直勉强的是他，松开手的也是他。即使刚分别时他曾说过那些自以为是的宣言，觉得余生可以携手到最后，现在回首的时候，只会觉得那些未免太天真可笑了些。那些共同走过又塑造了他们的黑暗日子，在他们前往新世界后，突然变成人生中的一小段插曲——过了也就过了——即使卓定曾经是点亮他心中的微光。这样的行为，这种将曾经最珍视的宝物从放下到抛弃，这种将过去埋进心底再也不回首的行为，人们往往把它称为成长。他想起告白的那天是寒冬的尾巴，他们在上海的冷风里看着对方的眼睛，灯火被揉碎在对方眼眸里。  
春天还未开始，夏天就结束了。  



End file.
